


Очередное утро без Неё

by Alice Bolognini (Alissa1308)



Category: Benjamin Rojas - Fandom, Camila Bordonaba - Fandom, Rebelde Way
Genre: F/M, Memories, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissa1308/pseuds/Alice%20Bolognini
Summary: Конец 2019 года, у популярного аргентинского актера и музыканта Бенхамина Рохаса есть всё, о чём только может мечтать мужчина – успешная актерская карьера, музыка, верные друзья, любящая семья и маленькая дочь Рита – его плоть и кровь. Но чего-то не хватает... Или кого-то?
Relationships: Benjamin Rojas & Camila Bordonaba





	Очередное утро без Неё

Раннее утро в уютной квартире семьи Рохас-Санчез Акоста. Бенхамин открыл глаза и понял, что сон больше не держит его. Он осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить спящую Мартину. Бенха всегда был жаворонком — никогда не мог спать допоздна, даже если уснул за полночь. На ходу натягивая домашнюю рубашку, он заглянул в детскую кроватку, стоящую около кровати — их дочка тихонько посапывала, забавно приоткрыв свой маленький ротик.

Рита родилась недоношенной, поэтому молодые родители предпочитали, чтобы пока ее кроватка стояла в их спальне. В очередной раз мысленно задав себе скорее риторический вопрос: «Что же ей снится?», — Бенха улыбнулся и направился в ванную, беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Просторная четырехкомнатная квартира с террасой в центре Буэнос-Айреса была обставлена со вкусом — эскизы составила сама Мартина, гражданская жена Бенхамина, а воплотить всё это в жизнь помог опытный дизайнер. Кроме спальни в их семейном гнездышке были еще детская, рабочий кабинет и комната для гостей. Солнечная терраса с плетёной мебелью, две ванных комнаты и большая кухня завершали образ.

Включив кран, Бенхамин умылся. Холодная вода взбодрила его. Промокнув лицо мягким полотенцем, он оперся на края раковины и взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. Темные прямые волосы, некогда бывшие намного светлее и волнистее, короткая стрижка, пронзительные голубые глаза, колючая щетина, тонкая сеть неглубоких морщин — не в этого мужчину когда-то влюбилась Она — Камила Бордонаба, любовь и боль всей его жизни. «Где она сейчас? Чем занимается в эту самую минуту? Вспоминает ли обо мне хоть иногда?» — десятки похожих вопросов роем пронеслись в его голове. В сердце что-то неприятно защемило, его окутала привычная печаль.

У популярного аргентинского актера и музыканта Бенхамина Рохаса есть всё, о чём только можно мечтать — успешная актерская карьера, музыка, верные друзья, любящая семья и, конечно, Рита — его плоть и кровь. Его дни расписаны по часам, семья-работа-друзья — он не принадлежит самому себе. Лишь раннее предрассветное утро, когда день еще не успевает родиться, а ночь доживает свои последние минуты, можно назвать «его» временем. Это единственное время, когда он разрешает себе минуты слабости и остается один на один со своими самыми сокровенными мыслями. Несмотря на то, что эти мысли причиняют ему боль и оставляют после себя неприятное послевкусие, он никогда не изменяет своему обязательному утреннему ритуалу. Столько лет прошло, но каждое его утро выглядит именно так, по сути это любимое время суток Бенхамина. Решив, что зубы он почистит после завтрака, он пошел варить кофе.

Кухня — священное место для Мартины, ее «место силы», поэтому ее она обставляла с особой любовью. У нее своя кондитерская и кухня, своего рода, ее мастерская, где она регулярно проводит кулинарные эксперименты. Целая куча разнообразных пекарских примочек, гаджетов и форм для выпечки аккуратно уложены в многочисленные шкафы. А ее главными помощниками являются два духовых шкафа для выпечки всевозможных десертов — печенья, кексов, пирогов и бисквитов для тортов.

Именно по этой причине в их доме всегда пахнет выпечкой, что добавляет еще бóльшего уюта. Вот и сейчас на столе под высокой стеклянной крышкой красуется большая тарелка с вчерашними капкейками. Белоснежный крем идеальными завитками аппетитно обрамляет каждый кексик, а украшением служит свежая клубника, разрезанная на кусочки. Хотя это его любимое лакомство, именно сейчас ему нисколько не хочется их попробовать. Да что там, ему кусок в горло не лезет в такие моменты, единственное, чего он сейчас хочет — черный кофе, горький под стать его настроению.

Насыпав в турку две ложки молотого кофе и заполнив ее водой, Бенха включил плиту. Его взгляд вновь остановился на капкейках, с грустной улыбкой на лице он подумал: «А моя Камила совсем не умела готовить». Он вспомнил, как однажды его кареглазая коллега по сериалу Мятежный дух захотела испечь яблочный пирог, чтобы порадовать его — своего голубоглазого возлюбленного. Взяла у мамы рецепт и полдня крутилась у плиты. Затея не увенчалась успехом — нет, пирог не сгорел, он просто не поднялся, сказалась путаница в количестве ингредиентов. Ками очень расстроилась, а он с задорной улыбкой убеждал ее, что ничего страшного не случилось и пирог просто замечательный, для пущей убедительности пришлось с напускным аппетитом съесть пару кусков непропёкшейся мучной массы. Боже, да он всё на свете бы сейчас отдал за возможность просто быть с ней, видеть ее улыбку и есть неудавшиеся пироги!

Шипящий звук сбежавшего кофе вывел его из задумчивого состояния. Чертыхнувшись вполголоса, Бенха быстро снял турку с огня и налил оставшийся кофе в заранее приготовленную чашку. Первый горячий глоток горького напитка приятно согрел, настроив на новую волну мыслей.

Он посмотрел в окно — Буэнос-Айрес уже утопал в первых лучах солнца. В его жизни солнцем стала Мартина — его Марту, как он ласково ее называл. Именно она спасла его тогда, много лет назад — она собрала по кусочкам его вдребезги разбитое сердце, вернула к жизни и, насколько смогла, устранила последствия урагана «Камила», когда-то пронёсшегося по его душе. Его персональное солнце своим добрым, мягким светом почти вылечило зияющую кровоточащую рану и пустоту в его сердце. Кроме того, она мать его ребенка. Любит ли он Мартину? — Безусловно, но какой-то другой, особенной любовью — любовью благодарности что ли. А по-настоящему он любил всего один раз в жизни — с сердцем, готовым выпрыгнуть из груди, со всей страстью, до дрожи в коленях, до слёз. И, наверное, до сих пор любит… «А что, если бы я тогда никуда её не отпустил?! А что, если бы я последовал за ней на край света в этот её Барилоче?! Что, если…?!»

— «Бенха, милый, принеси, пожалуйста, новую пачку подгузников, мы проснулись!» — громкий женский голос, раздающийся из спальни, внезапно прервал его размышления. Тяжело выдохнув, Бенхамин на мгновение опешил, как будто его застали на месте преступления. Опёршись на столешницу, попытался успокоить бешеный стук сердца и учащенное дыхание.

— «Уже несу, дорогая!» — и он ушёл с грустной улыбкой на губах, тихо сказав своим мыслям «До завтрашнего утра!»…


End file.
